


14. Is Something Burning?

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Slavery, obi-wan doesn't know how to stop, obi-wan's too much of a jedi for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: Prompt: BrandingObi-Wan and Rex have been held as slaves for a couple of days. Of course Obi-Wan hasn't learned anything.
Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	14. Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the episode "Escape from Kadavo"

The Overseer’s back was turned. 

Ignoring Rex’s soft hiss of displeasure, Obi-Wan pressed the completely inadequate canteen into the hand of the Togruta elder next to him.

The male didn’t have the strength or energy to protest the offering, though he scowled and showed his teeth before taking a deep drink. The slavers had already demonstrated how willing they were to make others pay for Obi-Wan’s transgressions. 

And despite it, Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself. He was too much a Jedi to ignore the suffering of those around him if there was anything he could do to alleviate it.   
Even if it got him beaten within an inch of his life. 

But they didn’t just punish Obi-Wan - they punished whoever he’d been assisting.

It had been two days - or at least - two sleep rotations - since collars had been slapped onto Obi-Wan and Captain Rex. The shock collars had the unfortunate ability to dampen the Force as well, but Obi-Wan resisted overwhelming the limited power of the collar to break free - they had no clear means of escape even if they could get out of the pits.

Rex made a warning hiss, but Obi-Wan, after two days of near starvation rations and little sleep and contact with the Force, wasn’t fast enough to get his canteen back from the other slave before the Overseer turned back around.

“Jedi scum,” the Overseer growled and backhanded Obi-Wan. 

From the corner of his eye, Obi-wan could see Rex take up a defensive stance, subtle though it was, but Obi-Wan let himself fall with the hit, stumbling backwards and landing on his backside.

“Gonna teach you,” the Overseer glared down at Obi-Wan. He kicked the Togruta elder Obi-Wan had helped in the back of the knees, and once he was on the ground, kicked him in the stomach, causing him to vomit up the water he’d just drank.

Before Obi-Wan could struggle to his feet, the Overseer reached into a nearby firepit and withdrew a branding iron. 

Obi-Wan crab-walked back a few steps, but without the Force to draw on to supplement the lack of food and sleep, he didn’t get far before the branding iron was pressed to the inner thigh of his left leg. 

His bottom lip bled as he bit into it to keep from screaming and used what little of the Force he could gather to keep from passing out. The smell of burning flesh and bright taste of copper in his mouth made him gag, but he swallowed against the reflex and focused on breathing through the pain as the Overseer stood over him and laughed. 

“Back to work, scum,” he ordered, kicking Obi-Wan in the hip for good measure.

“Kriffing hells, General,” Rex muttered as he helped the Jedi stand. “Why do you keep doing that? Is it really too much to ask that we just lay low?”

“I’m sorry, Rex,” Obi-Wan responded, pulling at his tunics to get to an inner layer of his obi that was, if not clean, at least less soiled with dirt, dust, and grime. He used his teeth to rip two pieces, one of which he folded into a pad to place over the wound, and the other to tie it in place. 

Rex sighed. “You’re not, but there’s nothing I’m going to be able to do to stop you, is there?”

“No talking! Back to work!” the order came with the lash of a whip that made them flinch even if it didn’t come close to hitting them. 

Rex handed Obi-Wan his shovel and they got back to work. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too much longer before help came.


End file.
